1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lancet device.
2. Summary of the Invention
In the past, there have been many types of lancet devices. Such lancet devices have come to be recognized as somewhat dangerous since blood is involved; and, therefore, there is a need for a single use lancet device, which is of inexpensive construction and which protectively houses the piercing tip of the needle point or blade point within the lancet housing at all times, before and after use. In other words, the sharpened tip of the lancet is outside the housing only during the actual pricking operation.
More particularly, this invention in one embodiment is of a lancet device which has an elongate spring which is sharpened at one end to form a piercing tip, while the other end is captivated within the housing of the lancet. Prior to use, the spring is entirely captivated within the housing in a cocked position and held in that position by a holding pin. The pin is swingable upon pressing a lever arm so that the energy stored in the cocked spring is released and the sharpened tip travels through an opening for the pricking operation and immediately retracts within the housing to its normal, parked position. In other words, the normal, relaxed position of the spring is with the tip protectively within the housing. Prior to use, the spring is in a cocked position. In use, the tip moves from the cocked position to a piercing position but returns immediately to the normal relaxed position with the tip protectively completely within the housing.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple lancet device of inexpensive construction which includes a spring with a pointed tip end for use in pricking in order to obtain a sample of blood and the tip is at all times protectively within the housing except momentarily when the pricking operation is performed.